


Cool for the Summer

by Nitonami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitonami/pseuds/Nitonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jasico prompts and requests from my tumblr. Ratings may vary depending on the request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't posted anything of late and I really, really don't feel like going back and working on older stories at the moment (I promise that I'll try to get up some chapters/at least close off things for my current ongoing stories!) I decided to start a small collection for drabbles and requests that I get on my tumblr ( http://demiboyezreal.tumblr.com/ )! Feel free to send in any unless I state that I'm no longer taking them!

Nico didn’t seem like the kind of person to enjoy ‘cute’ things. Jason had assumed it, so had the rest of the camp; Nico di Angelo just didn’t seem like a cutesy kid. He wore black often, looked like he was barely running on three hours of sleep every day (that Jason could believe), and had the attitude of an older cat who only liked two or three people. That’s why, as winter at the camp drifted into spring and the year-round campers prepared for the end of the school year to bring their fellow demigods, Jason was more than surprised to find Nico sitting in the middle of a patch of wildflowers, hunched over and clearly focused on a task.

“Yo,” Jason took a seat next to the demigod, leaning back on his hands and squinting in the sunlight. “What’s that? Do the Aphrodite kids have you doing some kind of Home Ec project?” A smile played on his lips, able to see Nico take a moment to look over at him and roll his eyes before continuing on with his…whatever it was.

“Pfft, yeah, like any of them would try to come near me with a glue gun. It’s, uh…nothing, though.” His voice sounded embarrassed, hands darting to hide whatever he’d been working on behind himself. Jason raised an eyebrow, sitting up and leaning forward to try to peek around Nico.

“Doesn’t look like ‘nothing’. You were pretty focused when I walked up.” Nico didn’t look too convinced, squinting his eyes at Jason as if he didn’t believe him.

“…Promise you won’t make fun of me?” the younger demigod questioned cautiously, eyes glancing around as if to make sure no one else was listening in on them. Jason nodded and held out a hand, extending his pinkie towards Nico. He laughed at the flash of irritation on the other’s face, but received the pinkie swear. “Close your eyes.” 

Jason did as he was told, closing his eyes and reaching up to cover them as well, hands pressing tightly against his glasses to show Nico he wasn’t peeking. He heard the swish of fabric, Nico moving to grab whatever this was, and was surprised when he felt something be placed on his head. Nico cleared his mouth after pulling his hands away. “Alright, you can open them.”  
He moved his hands almost immediately, reaching up and feeling at what was on his head. He traced stems, interrupted by leaves and finally the bloomed flowers. He continued looking at Nico, noting that his face had been interrupted by a blush spreading over his cheeks and creeping towards his neck. “A flower crown?”

Nico shrugged, shoulders slumping in his embarrassment. “Yeah- like, I…I dunno, I think they’re nice. It’s a good way to celebrate winter being over and spring coming.” There was a fondness in his voice that made Jason’s cheeks redden, hit with affection for the other. His lips quirked into a smile, and he reached out to hug the other. Nico’s back straightened, eyes widening as he looked up at the older demigod.

“Well, I think it’s nice. And cute. Y’know, we should get matching ones; and you should teach me how to make them, too,” Jason suggested, pressing his cheek against the side of Nico’s head. He nodded, fighting at the smile on his face and moving to return the hug.

“Sounds like a date.”


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely based off a headcanon post I made. Nico gets nightmares fairly frequently after the war, and Jason's always there to help him calm down.  
> Rating; G

Jason had drifted off to sleep late; he was making plans for the next week’s training and had been kept up with different battle plans for the next capture the flag even, eager to make it a good match since there was word the Hunters of Artemis would be stopping by for a short time. What seemed like minutes after he’d finally shut his eyes, he was woken by a soft knocking at his door. He stood up, figuring it would be a younger camper who was homesick or woken by nightmares.

Instead, standing in front of him with arms crosses and an anxious look on his face, Jason found Nico waiting in the shadows of his door.

“...Oh. Uh, Nico- are you okay?” Jason leaned out of the doorway slightly, looking around to make sure no one else was there to see the younger demigod out after curfew. Nico shook his head, not offering an explanation as he shouldered past Jason to drop himself on the couch in the cabin. Jason closed the door, worry evident on his face as he went to grab his glasses and turn on some lamps.

“....Nightmares.” The son of Hades spoke softly, kicking off his shoes and bringing his knees to his chest. Jason paused, turning to him and walking over quickly. He took a seat next to him, carefully letting his arm rest around Nico’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Nico. You’re not there anymore and I know you don’t want to be.” Nico just snorted, shaking his head as his hands rubbed over the scars on his upper arms. He leaned against Jason, eyes closing for a few moments.

“Can you put something on the TV? I don’t care about hearing it, I just need something to distract me,” Nico mumbled, sitting up long enough for Jason to snort and nod.

“What, I wouldn’t be enough of a distraction?” He teased, treated with an unamused look in return. “Alright, fair enough.” Jason moved to his television and dvd player, putting in a movie that had been sitting out and turning the volume low. He returned to Nico, resuming their previous position as his eyes rested on the television. They were both quiet for a few minutes, and Jason almost thought Nico had fallen asleep when he spoke.

“It was...I know it wasn’t real, but you- I saw you, just- l-lying there...”

Oh. That explained why he’d come straight to Jason’s dorm. He almost opened his mouth so say something when Nico continued.

“I think...I did it- I-I was holding my sword, and- I d-don’t...” Nico’s shoulders were shaking, his voice thick and Jason could feel a warm wetness seeping into his shirt. He pulled back, hands moving to cup Nico’s face and have the other face him.

“Nico- you didn’t do that. It was a dream, not a premonition or prophecy or anything. Look, I’m fine- you’re fine. You haven’t done anything to hurt me, okay?” His voice was soft and urgent, and Nico meekly nodded and moved a hand to cup one of Jason’s. “See? I’m still here. Alive, and you are too.”

Nico sighed, his eyes fluttering shut and forcing a weak smile. “Yeah- you are. Sorry, it’s...it’s really scary how real they can make things.” Jason didn’t want to ask who Nico meant by ‘they’. The time he had spent in Tartarus must have been literal Hell, with the monsters that lived and resided there making it worse.

“I know. They can’t get to you here, though. You’re safe.” Jason’s arms moved to wrap around Nico and hold him tightly, his cheek resting on his head and his glasses pushed up and out of place. He didn’t mind; as long as he could make sure Nico knew how safe he was and how much he cared for him, he could deal with messed-up glasses.


End file.
